The invention relates to a packaging container for large-caliber ammunition formed of a thin-walled cartridge (propellant case) having a cartridge bottom and a sabot projectile extending from the cartridge. Between the flanges of the sabot and the inner wall of the packaging container an adapter sleeve is arranged which engages the frontal flange of the sabot.
A packaging container of the above-outlined type is described in German Offenlegungsschrift (application published without examination) No. 195 14 988. The packaging container is formed of a cylindrical support envelope (box) which may be closed at its end faces. To ensure a firm seating of the sabot projectile within the packaging container, between the frontal and the rearward sabot flanges as well as the inner wall of the packaging container, an adapter sleeve is arranged which is formed of two halves and which engages both the frontal and the rearward flange of the sabot.
For preventing an unintentional displacement of the cartridge within the packaging container in the direction of the projectile tip, in the front of the known packaging container an insertion sleeve having a stop is provided. A displacement of the relatively heavy projectile in the direction of the cartridge bottom of the ammunition is prevented by immobilizing the adapter sleeve by at least one replaceable pin which extends behind the adapter sleeve transversely to the packaging container.
It is, among others, a disadvantage of the above-outlined known packaging container that the introduction of the adapter sleeve and its immobilization by means of a pin or pins are relatively time-consuming procedures.